


Control [Podfic]

by caminante



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Exhaustion, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, PTSD, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Episode: s05e05 Save the Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante/pseuds/caminante
Summary: When she finally looked up and into the small mirror above the sink, it wasn’t her staring back—it was a white uniform, slicked back hair, and eyes that glowed green in the dark.Little sister.—Or, Catra gives herself a haircut. Adora helps.(Inspired by noticing that Catra’s hair got even shorter after their escape from Horde Prime’s ship.)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team Double Trouble





	Control [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227347) by [alettepegasus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alettepegasus/pseuds/alettepegasus). 



  
To download right click and select "save link as"[ Here ](https://archive.org/download/control-cover-art_202101/Control.mp3)

or stream directly here:

### Credits

    * **Text:[Control](http://archiveofourown.org/works/24227347)**
    * **Author:[AlettePegasus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alettepegasus/pseuds/alettepegasus)**
    * **Reader:[Caminante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante)** ****
    * **Cover Artist:[MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero)**
    * **Editing Help:[olive2read](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read)**



**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are ALWAYS appreciated. And please stop by the original work's page to leave one for the author as well, if you haven't already.


End file.
